Palabras
by LissScarlett
Summary: [En progreso]Las palabras más bellas del idioma español, su significado, y una historia JayTim relacionada. Conjunto de one-shot independientes./Capitulo: Luminiscencia.
1. Época

_+Hola, es un placer. Te contare como comenzó la idea de escribir este conjunto de one-shot: mientras vagaba por internet me encontré con una lista de 'las 20 palabras más bellas del español' (después descubrí que había una segunda parte de la lista, así que las palabras se duplicaron), aparecieron algunas que ya conocía, otras que sabía su significado solo por contexto, y otras que jamás había escuchado. Y como hace tiempo quería escribir algo para este fandom, simplemente comencé a teclear._

 _+Inicialmente seguiría el orden implementado por el listado. Pero a medida que fue escribiendo, o anotando la idea principal sobre que trataría cada uno, altere el orden para amoldarlo a una evolución en la relación de los personajes. Pero sin embargo no serán consecutivos, seguirán siendo One-shot independientes. Algunos más cortos que otros. Algunos estúpidos, otros a los que les tratare de poner emoción._

 _Aunque principalmente será un Jay Tim, abra historias enfocadas en otros personajes. O mejor dicho: la relación de estos dos vista desde los ojos de un tercero._

 _Dejo aquí la introducción._

 _+Punto de vista de Jason._

 _+Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, y ahora si, a leer:_

* * *

 **Época**

 **[Un periodo de tiempo determinado en la historia o en la vida de una persona]**

* * *

Lo conoció en otra vida. Está seguro de ello. De haberle visto siguiéndolo por las azoteas; con pasos torpes pero seguros, ojos centellantes, grandes y redondos. Entusiasmo infantil y cámara en mano. Durante sus patrullajes en solitario o cuando se quedaba quieto y el murciélago seguía andando y lo dejaba atrás. En una época más sencilla.

Donde los villanos contaban su maquiavélico plan a los héroes, dándoles tiempo suficiente para detenerlos segundos antes de que este se concretara.

Donde solo hacía falta un par de saltitos y moverte hacia el costado para esquivar una bala. O a la mismísima muerte.

Donde teñirse el cabello de negro—para parecerse a tu antecesor— y usar un simple y pequeño antifaz era suficiente. Podías pasearte en la vía pública y tu identidad secreta estaría segura.

Donde el menú del día constaba de un asalto al banco. Quizás el secuestro del alcalde. O cuando las cosas se ponían agitadas: impedir el dominio mundial por parte de un idiota.

Donde hacía falta seis meses de entrenamiento, agallas y espíritu para ser un héroe.

Está seguro de haberle dicho que quemara las fotos que les sacó. De haberle visto encogerse sobre su cámara, y llevar una mano a su pequeñita nariz cuando le soltó una bocanada del humo del cigarrillo en el rostro. Él no era un soplón. Él no le diría nada a B, pero las fotos debían desaparecer.

[···]

Está seguro de odiarlo con toda su alma. Es una época rara y se siente raro; como que todo es más violento. Él mismo, por ejemplo, no puede saciar su sed de sangre. Y no entiende el por qué. Solo sabe que está solo, lejos de casa, asustado; su cuerpo parece haberse vuelto más fuerte de pronto, quizás porque está más crecido que la última vez que estuvo en pie, o porque el odio insano tiene ese efecto.

Un día aparece Talía. Le entrega un cuchillo y le muestra fotos. Entonces entiende que su sed de sangre tiene motivo, que no quiere la sangre de cualquiera. Y la fuerza brindada por el odio no le parece insana, sino un medio para lograr su venganza.

Mataría al payaso, por haberse vuelto el último recuerdo de su vida anterior. El ultimo recuerdo de una época más simple.

Y le pediría explicaciones al murciélago.

Pondría orden de una vez por todas en una ciudad caótica.

Elaboraría un complejo plan, para que todo salga de manera simple.

Pero el murciélago se opone y él tiene ganas de llorar cuando lo ve. El plan esta desbaratado, le duele el pecho y está confundido. Irrumpió en Gotham de manera violenta pero de todos modos quería que B corriera a su encuentro, lo abrazara, y la capa negra, como un ala, lo protegiera de todo: viento, sangre y del odio. De la rabia de una época demasiado avanzada.

Entonces va a ver a su reemplazo. Es un Titán igual que el hijo prodigo, tiene un cabello negro sedoso que refleja la luz de manera natural. Es delgado pero no tiene ese cuerpo elástico y grácil de un acróbata de circo, de todas formas tiene movimientos precisos y es escurridizo. Alteró los colores y el diseño del traje y posee cierta facilidad para confundirse con las sombras.

Le han dicho que cumple con el rol de ser un chico enérgico y la contraparte perfecta del murciélago. Que son un verdadero dúo dinámico. Pero de todas formas sus patrullajes en solitario son predominantes.

Dicen que es un detective innato. Es intuitivo.

Dicen que viajo al extranjero para su entrenamiento marcial. Que solo con su presencia logró que la mismísima Lady Shiva se convirtiera en su mentora.

Aseguran que es letal. Habilidoso. Que es jodidamente frió y calculador.

Que tiene un futuro muchísimo mejor que el de B.

Es un superhéroe—pese a no ser meta humano—recto y justo. Y son pocos los que sospechan siquiera cuál es su nombre.

Se infiltra a la Torre Titán—que cambió su ubicación de New York a San Francisco—, se encarga de todos para que nadie interrumpa el enfrentamiento próximo. Se viste con el manto del petirrojo que uso en su niñez: capa amarilla, botas de duende, y pantaloncillos escamosos. Y el Reemplazo parece pequeño, solo un crío que lo mira fascinado; y cuando un rayo de luz se filtra y le apunta directamente al rostro, las lentillas del antifaz se traslucen y puede ver que sus ojos son azules, grandes, no tan redondos. Muestran un entusiasmo ya nunca más infantil.

Tiene un recuerdo fugaz, y le parece extraño verlo sin una cámara entre sus manos.

Ignora eso.

Le apalea con brutalidad. El crío tarda en responder, y de hecho parece no hacerlo del todo. No le importa. Lo sigue golpeando, como si el bastón de esgrima fuera una tosca barra de metal.

Las gotitas de sangre saltan.

Lo tiene a sus pies, empequeñecido, tosiendo rojo. Está a punto de dar por finalizada la batalla, pero el Reemplazo se pone de pie. Tiembla de dolor, pero no se tambalea. Y su rostro amoratado se muestra austero y gélido. Se endereza, inhala profundo, esperando la segunda ronda de golpes.

Los cuales no llegan.

No quiere matarlo. Solo probarlo.

Confirma lo que todos rumorean.

Es un chico entrenado para sobrevivir a una época más violenta.

[···]

Las cosas se pusieron raras. Se convirtió en un ánima vagado sin rumbo. Se encontró con su antecesor y este no le pareció tan fascinante como su Reemplazo. No sabe porque. Lentamente la rabia disminuye y del odio no quedan más que migajas. Pero aun está. Y es punzante. Y anuncia su presencia.

Hay rumores de que B murió y llegó el momento de hacer una jugada maestra. Así que viaja a Gotham e ínsita a las bandas. Se mete en problemas y lo encierran en Arkham. Unos días después le anuncian que Alvin Draper llegó a visitarlo. Se siente curioso, y cuando llega el momento de la cita a través del cristal, sonríe malicioso e irónico. El Reemplazo esta frente a él luciendo un disfraz disimulado; un peinado diferente y maquillaje simulando rasgos inexistentes.

Le da códigos de acceso y facilita su escape de prisión. Gracias al crió visita la cueva por primera vez en mucho tiempo. B dejó un testamento grabado y a él le toca escuchar su parte. Que resulta ser justo lo que siempre quiso escuchar, pero que con el pasar del tiempo perdió su significado.

Quiere agradecerle por mostrarle la grabación, pero no encuentra las palabras. Así que se va, imaginando que nunca más volvería a ese lugar. De camino a casa compra un pack de cervezas baratas, y pasa una noche eufórico y alcoholizado. Acaricia el cañón de su arma y se acaricia a si mismo con la imagen del Reemplazo en la mente. A la semana siguiente inicia una batalla de bandas; y por la capucha.

El murciélago se volvió algo tangible y todos quieren un pedazo.

La red que creó Batman en vida quiso proteger el manto y la ciudad.

Él por su parte se vistió de murciélago y causo caos. El Reemplazo también consiguió su versión del disfraz. Y ambos pelearon. Nuevamente pareció que aporreaba un saco de box. No entendía porque el chico solo atinaba a cubrirse el rostro y permanecía inmóvil.

Lo dejó hecho una masa de moretones, raspones y sangre. Lo afirmó por el tobillo y lo arrastró por el lugar.

Después llegaron el hijo prodigo y un mocoso que afirmaba ser hijo del murciélago. Lo derrotaron y se llevaron al Reemplazo.

Había nuevo Batman y Robin. Y se encargó de joderlos también.

Del Reemplazo solo quedaban rumores. Algunos afirman que cambió de manto. Y que su manera fría y calculadora de ver las cosas se acentuaron. Que del niño enérgico no quedaba nada, que enloqueció a causa de las perdidas.

Que se volvió un ánima en pena vagando sin rumbo.

Se lo encontró a la distancia en uno de esos viajes, no hablaron. Y el chico se veía más delgado de lo estrictamente sano. Lucia cansado, ojeroso, pálido.

Había adoptado un manto que los vinculaba. No sabía si sentirse alagado o algo por el estilo. Así que guardó distancia.

[···]

Es una época de progreso. Con B de vuelta la calma volvió. Le llegaron rumores de que todo va bien. La Batgirl original volvió a las andanzas. Bien por ella. Nightwing volvió a ser él mismo. Batman y Robin se esfuerzan por volver a ser el dúo dinámico.

Dicen que el Reemplazo dejó a los Titanes y desapareció. No hay rastro.

Él por su parte le dio un enfoque nuevo a su vida. Escapando de la Interpol en compañía de dos pelirrojos. Que conocen sus antecedentes y de todas formas le son fieles.

Y le es fiel a ellos.

Ellos son sus amigos.

Ellos están en una relación y se aman realmente. Y él sigue pensando en el Reemplazo.

Hasta que un día de la nada le llega una llamada solicitando un intercambio de información, cosa que es completamente innecesaria porque cada cual puede averiguar lo que sea que necesiten. Pero no importa. Es una oportunidad y hay que aprovecharla.

Sube directamente al pent-house de la torre Lex y lo encuentra allí. Al Reemplazo, nuevo corte de pelo, con su rostro austero y gélido sin ojeras, un poco más bronceado y de un aspecto realmente saludable. Teñida casual. Desayunando.

—Te estas ocultando con un alias en una Torre Lex…oculto a plena vista. "Papá" estaría orgulloso.

—Técnicamente no es más tu papá—responde sereno mientras le da un sorbo a una taza de café—. No desde que te declararon legalmente muerto de todas formas. Pero si, probablemente estaría orgulloso. Pero yendo al punto ¿conseguiste la información que necesitaba?

—sí, ¿Qué hay de ti, Tim?

" _No me llames Tim"..._

—Al parecer tus traficantes vienen a la costa de Miami. Tres días a partir de hoy…

Dio media vuelta, a punto de irse.

—Eres bienvenido a algo de desayuno antes de irte—esa frase le detiene.

—Sabes que si B estuviese aquí no apreciaría que fueras tan amable conmigo.

—Sabes que Bruce no está aquí—contrarresta.

Lo miró. El Reemplazo lucia tan sereno, tan despejado que parecía no pensar demasiado. Solo lo decía, sin imaginar consecuencias, ni épocas pasadas.

—No…he sido siempre un buen tipo contigo tampoco Drake.

El Reemplazo solo dijo unas palabras conciliadoras. Mientras lo miraba de manera penetrante. Sereno.

No había mucho que pensar realmente. Apartó la silla y se sentó. Nada como un desayuno para marcar el inicio de una nueva época.

* * *

 _Me encanta este capítulo, pese a no ser el primero que escribí, me parece ser el adecuado para ser el primero en publicar. Porque marca como es el mundo en el que se desarrollan los one-shot: allí entre medio camino entre el clásico universo Dc, y los New 52 (que para esta altura no tienen nada de nuevos, pero que no caerán en el olvido)._

 _También anunciar que al menos que haya un terremoto (cosa que en mi país es pan de cada día) tratare de publicar cada viernes._

 _Díganme_ _en los comentarios que tal les pareció, o si encontraron algún error gramatical u ortográfico, o algo por el estilo._

 _++Como dato curioso: en el primer fragmento de la historia, hay una referencia a otro one-shot, también en español y sobre la misma pareja._

 _Besitos._

 _Adiós_ _._

* * *

Editado: 24/07/2016, 23:58 hrs.


	2. Serendipia

_+He aquí el segundo one-shot, espero que lo disfruten._

 _+Y gracias a Constelacion de salamandra por su comentario, y no, no era una referencia a grimmjow Kurosaki Drake, sino al Fic No es Robin , de Manzanita Roja. (siga participando...okno:( )_

* * *

 **Serendipia**

 **[Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta]**

* * *

Demasiado odio y demasiado tiempo. Tim lo siente así, como si hubieran pasado siglos y como si la rabia lo estuviera consumiendo por dentro. Se supone que él es un chico bueno, y también justo. Siempre trató de serlo. Y cuando las cosas se desequilibraron por un momento, él también lo hizo. Primero tratando de convencer a todos sobre la descabellada idea de que Bruce estaba vivo, nadie le creyó—pese a que tenía razón—. Luego cuando se vio tachado como loco se alejó de todos, los pocos amigos que aún estaban vivos. Después llego Ra's…

Entre tanto ajetreo él se vio siendo despedido, reemplazado por un asesino consumado, por su propio hermano. Entonces se sintió solo y abatido…y solo.

— _Reemplazo, fuiste reemplazado. Que gracioso—comentó Jason._

Cambio de traje por uno que se encontraba manchado, dispuesto a cruzar la línea. El ya no estaba dispuesto a enrollarse en juegos infantiles. Juegos infantiles le arrebataron las personas que quería.

Entonces nuevamente Ra's. Con un plan maquiavélico: apoderarse de las empresas Wayne y de paso matar a todas las personas que una vez Bruce amo. Tim ideo estrategias para desbaratar su plan. Llamó refuerzos para auxiliar a las víctimas, y se volvió accionista mayoritario de las empresas para proteger la fortuna de su difunto padre adoptivo. Entonces fue directamente a enfrentar a La Cabeza del Demonio.

Se plantó allí…frente a frente. Solo armadura de kevlar y bastón de esgrima. Con pensamientos difusos en la mente, sabiendo que quizás sería su última batalla; enfrentándose a alguien claramente superior y con más experiencia. Y sin buscar sobrevivir, solo un poquito de tiempo, para que los engranajes se acomoden, y él pudiera salvar todo lo que Bruce construyó. Eso hubiera sido una real y honorifica victoria.

Entonces Ra's lo arroja por la ventana, y Tim se prepara mentalmente para el golpe que estaba próximo a recibir. Y sonríe en plena caída. Estaba feliz, y pronto estaría muerto.

Entonces Batman… _no ese Batman_ , aparece y lo atrapa. Lo salva.

Horas después, está vendado en la cueva, junto a Steph y a Alfred, la semilla del demonio está allí, también Dick:

— ¿Cómo lo sabias? ¿Cómo sabias que yo estaría allí para salvarte?—pregunta, y lo mira de manera seria y angustiada.

Tim se siente morir, porque Dick se veía tan angustiado y decirle simplemente que esperaba morir por la caída sería tan contraproducente, que decidió mentir, ser condescendiente y responder:

—Eres mi hermano, Dick. Siempre estás ahí si te necesito.

Esa vez le sonrió. Como si los rencores hubieran sido olvidados, cuando en realidad fueron enterrados en el fondo de su corazón. Siguió fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que nada le aquejaba, Bruce volvió, y Tim se alejó. Por un poco de soledad y de autoconocimiento. El ya no era parte del dúo dinámico y lo comprendía, incluso le parecía bien. Incluso que Damian fuera Robin. Todo estaba como debía estar.

Pero Dick se preguntaba porque su hermanito estaba tan distante.

Tim siguió alimentando ese odio. Porque sentía que ese odio era lo único que lo ataba a Dick, y él simplemente no quería cortar lazos con su hermano.

Hasta que un día, en medio de un patrullaje se encontró con unos nuevos narcotraficantes. Se veía como un trabajo sencillo, y realmente lo fue. Tardo solo minutos en derribar a todos los que lo rodeaban. Pero un tipo no estaba del todo inconsciente, saco un arma apuntó y disparó. Red Robin se enteró cual era la mercancía: armas cargadas con balas de teflón. Le pego en un punto blando del cráneo con el bastón y terminó por dejarlo realmente inconsciente, antes de darse cuenta que su impenetrable armadura de kevlar estaba hecha añicos a la altura de su estómago.

La sangre se derramaba de la herida abierta, el pánico de sus ojos azules. Y el odio acumulado en su interior se desató; fue un estallido parecido al de una bomba, que le dio una descarga de adrenalina y lo obligo a correr, a trepar por sobre los edificios dejando un rastro rojo.

Había escuchado que Nightwing estaba en la ciudad, y el lugar más factible para encontrarlo sería la mansión. No le importaba desangrase en la carrera, le era irrelevante comparado con las ganas de ver a Dick. Quizás para golpearlo, para gritarle cuanto lo odiaba a pesar del tiempo pasado.

Cuando entro en la cueva, y estando a punto de desfallecer, lo único que quería era recargarse sobre Dick y repetirle cuanto lo ama. Porque de verdad lo ama, porque es su hermano y nada cambiaría eso. Porque el odio fue derramado durante el camino junto a su sangre. Porque odiar ya le parecía un sinsentido.

Pero la cueva estaba vacía y a oscuras. La única fuente de luz era la brindada por la computadora. Tim cayó de rodillas. Con una baja repentina de su temperatura, temblando y tambaleándose.

Cerró los ojos cuando escucho pasos. Y sintió a alguien caer a su lado, tomarlo por los hombros para reclinarlo y acunarlo.

— ¿…D-Dick?...

—Lo siento enano remplazo, solo soy yo.

Tim abrió los ojos y su visión era borrosa. Pero la imagen de Jason, con sus ojos de un tono difuso entre el verde y el azul centellaba con un sentimiento desconocido.

Se removió bruscamente para que el miembro renegado de la familia lo soltara, pero no hubo efecto. Entonces los ojos se le humedecieron debajo del antifaz, porque de pronto Dick dejo de importarle porque Jason estaba allí. En un gesto conciliador que resultó ser un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado **.**

Jason no lo soltó. Ni lo soltaría nunca más.


	3. Petricor

_**+Los personajes son propiedad de Dc comics.**_

 _ **Disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Petricor**

 **[Es el nombre que recibe el olor que produce la lluvia al caer sobre suelos secos]**

* * *

Tim fue de visita a la mansión Wayne. Alfred lo invito a cenar y simplemente no se pudo negar, pese a estar inmerso en medio de una ajetreada investigación. A Alfred no se le puede decir no. Así que empezó a prepararse con un día de anticipación. Primero la ropa: Tim usaba la misma playera y jeans hace dos semanas, porque el resto de su ropa estaba hecha un asco y esas prendas eran las que tenían un olor meramente aceptable, además no encontraba razonable el hecho de cambiarse diariamente cuando ni siquiera salía a comprar; lo único que hacía era llegar de los patrullajes y plantarse frente al computadora.

Tuvo que hacer su primer viaje a la lavandería en semanas.

Después su apariencia: Tim durmió una siesta de dos horas, pensando estúpidamente que con ese descanso las ojeras de semanas durmiendo menos de una hora diarias desaparecerían. Claramente no lo hicieron. Así que tuvo que hacer otro viaje: esta vez en busca de una base de maquillaje lo suficientemente potente para cubrir ojeras, moretones, y heridas mal suturadas a medio cicatrizar. De paso un jabón y loción que quitaran el olor a sudor y sangre; y el de la pólvora que dejan las balas atoradas en su armadura de kevlar.

Teniendo eso listo volvió a dormir un par de horas, y luego pidió varias cajas de pizza. No quería que cuando llegara el momento, el antojo le ganara y devorara con precipitación lo que sea que Alfred le sirviera; revelando que tampoco ha comido bien en mucho tiempo. Así que trato de llenar su estómago todo lo que pudiera con anticipación.

Y faltando cuatro horas para el encuentro comenzó a arreglarse, sabiendo que durante las duchas tenía la costumbre de perder tiempo contando las heridas. Secarse, vestirse, aplicar el maquillaje en todas las partes de su piel expuesta que estaban moreteadas. Luego salir del edificio en que vivía, y caminar hasta aquella bodega abandonada de Wayne Tech que cumple las mismas funciones de una Bat-cueva.

Desde ese lugar salió disparado sobre su moto. Sabiendo que aquella velocidad no le duraría mucho considerando de que era la hora en que se formaba atochamiento en el tráfico, por suerte conocía varias rutas alternativas, y por suerte, llegaría a la mansión antes de que se largara a llover.

Es que el clima en Gotham ha estado muy volátil. Puede haber un calor de los mil demonios y al instante llueve. Varias veces el agua ha tomado a Red Robin por sorpresa, y varias veces ha tropezado del tejado, por lo resbaloso que este se vuelve.

Y claro que duele, pero más que nada humilla: un vigilante con experiencia, trastabillando.

Tim siente las mejillas arder, cuando algún criminal no puede resistir la risa.

Pero Tim ha aprendido que a cualquiera se le puede hacer callar a través de un puñetazo, y que ningún golpe es tan potente ante un maquillaje de buena cobertura.

 _…¡Mierda, la lluvia!_

Tim no había pensado en eso; ningún maquillaje es tan potente ante una lluvia de Gotham. Si se presenta en la mansión todo amoratado, Alfred sufrirá un infarto.

Y justo en ese preciso momento, pequeñas gotitas comienzan a caer.

Tim no sabe si acelerar para llegar antes de mojarse, o parar para evitar un accidente.

Decide ignorar a la voz del sentido común, y acelera por las calles resbalosas.

Y siente una moto ajena acelerar por las calles resbalosas. Y no puede evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo una moto tan potente como la suya, negro mate, fácilmente disimulable en la oscuridad. Y un casco rojo, y una mirada verde que lo escrudiña a través de la visera.

Es difícil saber que motor es más ruidoso.

Entonces Tim hace más evidente la mirada, y sonríe de lado, al confirmar que Jasón se dirige igualmente a la mansión.

Acelerar más, ciertamente parece imposible, pero ambos lo hacen. Y Tim nota como el vehículo de Hood deja un rastro negro detrás de él. No tarda en identificarlo como el líquido de los frenos.

Alguien le averió los frenos.

¿Alguien quiere matar a Red Hood? Eso no sería una sorpresa.

Tim quiere gritarle a Todd que se frene. Pero eso sería estúpido.

Sin embargo es Tim quien debería frenar. Estuvo tan absorto en Jasón, que no notó que debe doblar en la próxima salida. Y la acera esta tan resbalosa que no hay tracción, y la moto trastabilla, y se estrella directamente contra un faro. Jasón y su propia moto lo siguen luego.

Y para Tim todo se vuelve negro durante un instante, y luego rojo antes de que Jasón se saque el casco. Y nota que ambos están envueltos en medio de una cortina borrosa por la lluvia, sentados entre ambas motos negras. El farol apenas en pie, apenas alumbrándolos.

Jasón se lleva una mano a la frente, cierra los ojos mientras frunce el ceño por el dolor. Y sonríe.

—El imbécil de Roy, corto mis frenos. Le gusta tomar prestadas piezas de mis motos—comienza Todd—, también le gusta probar sus armas mortales en mí. Pero Alfred llamo, dijo que abría una cena familiar. Que tú estarías allí. Y me dije ¿Por qué no? Así que monte la moto con los frenos cortados, y aquí estoy…, Baby Bird…

Tim frunce el ceño, mientras asimila la información. Y luego sonríe igualmente como lo hace Todd.

—Maldito suicida—dice. Y la mirada verde de Jasón atraviesa la borrosa lluvia.

Y Tim se pregunta si llegaran a tiempo para el postre.

[···]

El timbre suena, y es Alfred quien corre a atender. En la sala, el resto de la familia murciélago espera de muy mal humor y con hambre. Pero Bruce insiste en esperar a que lleguen todos.

Entonces aparece Alfred con la mano sobre el corazón, como si estuviera a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco. Y detrás de él, Tim y Jasón, sonrientes y amoratados.

Ambos avanzan y sin querer manchan la alfombra con lodo. Jasón pasa un brazo por sobre los hombros de Tim, y Tim sin darse cuenta escarba entre el olor a tabaco, alcohol y pólvora, que están siempre impregnados en la chaqueta de cuero, e identifica un olor curioso, que ha sentido antes pero al que jamás le pudo otorgar un nombre, o sentir algo similar en alguna fragancia embotellada.

¿Sera la lluvia, o será Jasón?

Sin querer Tim ladea un poco el rostro hacia Todd, para sentir más de aquel olor.

Y Jasón aumenta el agarre, y estrecha al menor contra sí mismo.

—Papá, para navidad quiero una moto. Baby Bird también quiere una. Si, además debes pagar una multa por daños a la propiedad pública y mandar una grúa a la quinta avenida, en busca de lo que queda de nuestras motos.

Bruce frunció el ceño, mientras hacia una mueca de desapruebo.

Tim decidió que aquel olor no era ni la lluvia ni Jasón. Si no una mezcla de ambas, y era el olor de la serenidad.


	4. Luminiscencia

**+Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla…**

 **+En un principio dije que sería constante con las actualizaciones, pero este año escolar ha sido peor de lo que imaginaba. Aun así juro que esta historia no está abandonada.**

 **+También quiero darle las gracias a aquellas personitas que han comentado o que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos.**

 **+Este capítulo está ambientado en esa época en la que Tim era Robin y Jason estaba loco.**

* * *

 **Luminiscencia**

 **[Propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil, pero visible en la oscuridad]**

* * *

Tim corre por las azoteas. Normal. Oráculo detectó un movimiento sospechoso en una de esas esquinas oscuras de Gotham. Tim espera que no sea nada serio, debe volver a casa porque hoy es el día de su cumpleaños y no quiere llegar tarde a su propia fiesta. Catorce no se cumplen todos los días, y tampoco, todos los días tus amigos y familiares cercanos organizan una fiesta sorpresa. Claro que Tim no debe saber la existencia de esta, pero ¡Dios!, él es Robin, el tercero, uno de los tres mejores detectives del mundo, y no quiere restregárselo a Bruce y Dick en la cara, pero no duda que en un par de años será el mejor.

Cuando llega al lugar indicado por O, se encuentra con una escena un tanto curiosa. Curiosa pero no anormal, no en una ciudad como Gotham. Había un chiquillo, quizás de la edad de Tim, pero no menor, colgado de cabeza de un poste de luz, frente a este, un hombre adulto en medio de un charco de sangre. Robin se queda quieto un minuto en medio de la calle, se reprende por no haber acelerado el paso. Quizás si hubiera llegado antes…

¡No!, la culpa le durara dos semanas más, ahora debe bajar al chico.

No hay manera fácil de hacerlo, menos cuando la masa del muchacho supera la fuerza de Tim. Así que sube al faro, corta la cuerda, y espera que el porrazo de aterrizaje no sea tan doloroso. Una vez ambos en el suelo, manda un comunicativo a la policía para avisar la ubicación del cuerpo, y luego Robin fuerza su voz para que esta parezca más grave, toma al chico por los hombros ejerciendo presión, y hace lo posible para parecer intimidante.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Pregunta y el chico se deshace en lágrimas.

— ¡Juro que yo solo quería probarla! Sé que es malo, pero yo quería. Junté todo el dinero sobrante del almuerzo para…yo solo quería. Lo siento.

EL niño calla y nada de lo que dijo es realmente relevante, al menos no para Tim. Pero su mente maquinea, y rápidamente se imagina a un niño curioso juntando peso a peso, el costo de un paquete de droga. Eso da el objeto, pero faltan datos. Vuelve a preguntar. Haciendo notorio su fastidio. El chico sigue llorando.

—Me iré a casa, lo juro, nunca más volveré a hacerlo. No quiero que él me mate a mí también—dice.

Hay un tercer factor en la ecuación.

— ¿Él? ¿Quién?

—Usa una máscara como la tuya, y pistolas, y chaqueta, y…quiero irme a casa. Él dijo que si me volvía a ver por aquí, me dispararía, por favor déjame ir.

Tim lo suelta y el niño sale corriendo.

No podría volver temprano a casa hoy, menos con un asesino suelto.

" _Un antifaz y una pistola_ ", concuerda con una larga lista de sujetos. Y al ser un caso menor, Batman no se encargaría de esto, pero si se molestaría si no lo solucionaba. Lo que significaría que Tim volvería a perderse un hecho importante de su vida social, para que Robin pudiera trabajar a conciencia. Lo cual lo dejaba con una sensación agridulce en la boca; porque ser Robin es genial, pero no es algo que puedas ventilar para conseguir chicas. Y muchas veces puede ser bastante deprimente no tener vida social siendo adolecente, pero todo se trataba de poner las cosas en una balanza, y dejar que lo bueno brillara.

Y esa es su filosofía: _"no te dejes abatir, que la vida es bella"_.

Así que saca la pistola con gancho, y comenzó a volar por la ciudad. Solo un par de calles más adelante encontró una bolsita plástica con un polvillo blanco tirada en el suelo, lo guardó en el cinturón seguro de que no es harina. Y siguió avanzando.

Sabe que quien le haya disparado al sujeto, no es uno de los pesos pesados, y probablemente ninguno de sus hombres. Deben estar ocupados en asuntos más importantes que en una simple y pequeña compra y venta. Pero tampoco puede ser un pandillero equis, porque estos no suelen usar antifaz, y los pesos pesados tampoco, y los hombres de estos, tampoco. Así que eso deja bastante gente afuera, porque los que usan antifaz tampoco se dedican a frustrar ventas. Y Tim piensa que quizás es un prototipo de héroe que inspirado en los grandes, se hizo de un arma y salió a la calle a frustrar crímenes, eso se da muy a menudo, y muy a menudo también, estos proyectos de héroes confunden el límite de la justicia, y todo se sale de control.

Robin debe apurarse porque las ventas de drogas son constantes, y hay un prototipo de héroe suelto.

Pero apenas avanza, nota que las calles están mayormente desérticas, y la luz de los faroles crepita horriblemente. Todo da mala espina, y si Tim fuera un chico cualquiera estaría asustado en medio de tanta soledad y oscuridad; pero no es así, y solo siente curiosidad. Pero rápidamente esa curiosidad desaparece y el hastío lo invade porque siente que ha avanzado en círculos toda la noche, y que aún le queda bastante terreno que cubrir, y su fiesta de cumpleaños lo espera.

Y cuando está deseando una nueva pista, Oráculo despeja una equis en la ecuación. Un hombre corriendo por las azoteas. Si eso no es el sujeto que busca, o al menos alguien a quien mandar a la cárcel, Tim mandaría todo al carajo y se iría a casa. Así que nuevamente corre, esta vez hacia una meta visible. Pero el hombre está en movimiento, y Robin debe apurarse para lograr alcanzarlo.

Y sigue un rastro de polvo difuso, que se borra por acción del viento, y nota como pasan estratégicamente fuera del alcance visual de las cámaras instaladas por Batman años atrás. Obviamente el hombre sabe por dónde moverse, y Oráculo solo puede dar aproximaciones de su ubicación, y movimientos raros en el ambiente que podrían o no ser él. Robin no puede siquiera imaginar perder el rastro.

Finalmente llegan a una de esas bodegas abandonadas en el muelle, y Tim se pregunta porque cada noche debe terminar en un lugar tan tenebroso.

— ¿Por qué me sigues?—se escucha una voz grave salir de la oscuridad, y Tim jura haberla escuchado antes.

— ¿Por qué huyes?—contrarresta Robin. Y se siente estúpido al responder una pregunta con otra.

—Porque tú vienes a arrestarme.

— ¿A si?

—Bien, se supone, Baby Bird, que si yo mato a un hombre, debes arrestarme.

La voz era socarrona, y a Tim el apodo lo ponía de los nervios, más que nada por la entonación.

—Sip, eso es justo lo que hare. Así que ahora deja de esconderte, que de todas formas te hallaré.

Y finalizada la frase, la figura de un hombre apareció ante Robin. Apenas visible por la oscuridad, pero el rojo del antifaz era evidente gracias a un pequeño rayito de luna que se filtraba desde alguna grieta en el edificio. Tim vio directo a las lentillas del antifaz de Red Hood, con el deseo secreto de querer ver sus ojos, y recordando esa vez que apareció en la torre Titán solo para partirle la cara.

Tim espera que esa situación no se vuelva a repetir. Porque esa vez los huesos le dolieron por meses. Terminó en mal estado porque no pudo reaccionar adecuadamente a la pelea, pese a que Todd es quizás el triple de fuerte que él, y que no tiene miedo de matar, lo que realmente fue un impedimento para Tim en esa pelea, era que su cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba, al menos no de la forma que él quería.

Es que Jasón en esa ocasión apareció vestido de Robin. El antiguo traje de Robin. Y también era de noche, y la luz se filtraba haciendo sombras en lugares horriblemente estratégicos. Como en su mandíbula, y su clavícula, bíceps, tríceps, y en los músculos marcados de sus muslos y sus pantorrillas. Tim tuvo el descabellado pensamiento de que Jasón se veía más sexy que Wonder Woman y Starfire grabando un video porno juntas. Y aunque estaba mal pensar eso—porque lo distraía, en medio de una pelea en la que podía morir—, no pudo evitarlo. Y permaneció inmóvil, para que Hood hiciera y desasiera.

Parece que volvería a suceder porque Todd avanza estrellando su puño izquierdo contra su palma abierta. Está muy muy cerca, y Tim ni siquiera está en posición.

Tim recibe el primer golpe directo en la nariz, el cual llega acompañado de una estela de tabaco. ' _Dios, Jasón huele horrible'_ , piensa, y segundos después le duele. Estando a punto de caer de espalda, aprovecha el impulso para hacer una voltereta y volver a estar de pie. Un movimiento rápido hacia el antifaz para activar la visión nocturna, y otro a su oído para acallar la voz de Oráculo, que insiste en saber dónde y cómo se encuentra.

— ¿Por qué no mataste al niño?— pregunta Tim a tiempo que esquiva una patada, agachándose y haciéndose a un lado.

Una vez marcada distancia, despliega el bastón de esgrima. Y gracias al antifaz, puede notar como la mueca de Jasón se asemeja asquerosamente a una sonrisa.

—Pese a lo que todos quieren creer, no soy un monstruo—responde Todd—. El niño necesitaba un escarmiento, porque aún no había cometido el error. El vendedor ya no importaba, solo es basura.

— ¿Así que tú crees que los niños son el futuro?—pregunta Robin. Y no puede evitar que el sarcasmo y la socarronería afloren.

—Sí, eso creo—responde Hood, pegando un saltito para esquivar un barrido de su oponente; aprovecha su posición en el aire para pegar una patada que saca el aire, directo en su estómago.

Tim cae de espalda, unos metros más allá. Gracias al polvo levantado descubre que está peleando en un lugar mugroso.

—Eres bastante complicado Red Hood. Tu código moral tiene espacios en blanco, y haces y deshaces a tu antojo. No tienes límites. Pero en el fondo no puedes ser tan malo.

— ¿Eso crees?—pregunta irónico dándole tiempo a Tim para levantarse y ponerse en posición defensiva—, quizás ser malo es mi naturaleza, y Bruce siempre trató de aplacarla. Todos quisieron aplacarme, pero no se puede ir en contra de la naturaleza. Y mi naturaleza y destino siempre ha sido llevar un arma.

—Tienes una filosofía bastante derrotista—comenta Tim. Tratando de adaptarse a esa pausa en la pelea para charlar.

—Bueno, mi filosofía se fue construyendo con el pasar de los años. Cuando tenía tu edad veía todo de color rosa, como seguro debes tu verlo.

—Mi vida no es color rosa.

—Claro que lo es. De seguro tuviste un núcleo familiar estable, y amigos, y gente que te quería. Probablemente, perdiste a alguien que te importaba, y esa es tu motivación para luchar contra el crimen—Tim escucha atento cada palabra de Jasón, y no puede evitar pensar en su mamá—. De seguro crees que tienes una vida complicada, porque no alcanzas a terminar la tarea de química para el día siguiente, o porque la chica que te gusta no te presta atención, o porque no puedes revelarle tu más grande secreto a quien te importa.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Tim. Jasón lo estaba describiendo asertivamente.

—Pero pese a todo—sigue Todd—, cada vez terminas una misión, y el murciélago hace un gesto con la cabeza te sientes radiante y en el mismo cielo. Y cuando llegas a casa y hay alguien que te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Y quizás a la chica que te gusta, le gustas en secreto. Y en esos momentos piensas que la vida que elegiste es gloriosa. Porque hasta ahora todo ha sido tu elección.

En ese momento Red Hood volvió a la pelea, y Robin tardó en responder. La voz de Todd es penetrante, y Tim cree que lo describió perfectamente, en todo.

Tim recibe un puñetazo y siente como un hilillo de sangre corre por sus labios. Y luego otra patada al estómago, que lo marea, y una en el rostro que lo manda a volar. Una vez en el suelo trata de cubrirse de los golpes que sigue recibiendo, y nota que su bastón de esgrima desapareció en medio de la oscuridad de la bodega.

—Dime, Baby Bird, ¿Cuál es tu filosofía de vida?—pregunta Todd, y Tim quiere golpearlo, porque lo irónico es muy evidente—. De seguro debe ser una frase cursi, de esas de los libros de auto ayuda. De seguro debe ser una frase sobre el amor a la vida.

Y Tim quiere responde; _"No te dejes abatir, que la vida es bella",_ pero no lo hace porque un puñetazo lo acalla.

—La vida te parece bella ahora, Baby Bird, porque todo ha sido elección tuya. Posponer cosas por otras. Personas por otras. Pero solo espera a que las cosas cambien. Perderás personas por factores que no podrás controlar…

Y Jasón anticipo la muerte de Steph.

—…perderás personas, por no llegar a Tiempo. Por no ser lo suficientemente bueno…

Y Jasón anticipo la muerte de su padre.

—…veras caer personas que tu creías invencibles, ante tus ojos y tu sin poder hacer nada, porque solo eres un humano, en un mundo de meta-humanos.

Y Jasón anticipo la muerte de Kon. Y Tim quería llorar, aun cuando para él todo eso eran frases sin sentido.

— ¿y sabes qué? Baby Bird, ¿sabes qué?, cuando lo único que tu creías eterno muera. Cuando tu única ancla a la cordura desaparezca, allí, tu filosofía de vida cambiara.

Tim no lo sabía, pero Jasón acababa de mencionar la futura muerte de Bruce. Los futuros errores que cometerá. Todo lo que en un futuro lo herirá.

Y Tim quiso herir a Jasón también.

—Quizás cometeré errores, pero nunca seré tan estúpido como para morir—dijo, y Jasón estrelló su puño en la cara del pequeño.

Tim extendió las piernas apoyando los pies en el abdomen de Hood, e hizo fuerza para apartarlo de sí mismo. Y desesperado trato de hallar la barra de esgrima. Pero esta ya se había perdido.

—Y quizás muera, pero no como un mocoso estúpido e imprudente que nunca llegó a ser ni la mitad de héroe que fue su predecesor o cualquiera de sus sucesores.

Jasón quería matarlo.

Tim logró escabullirse, a rastras palpando el suelo. Apenas logró llegar de un extremo a otro de la bodega, arrastrándose en medio del polvo. Y se detuvo cuando escucho un 'click', y antes de girar supo que Todd había desvainado la pistola y sacado el seguro. Y tuvo miedo.

Imaginó que no llegaría a tiempo a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y papá y sus amigos se decepcionarían; y se preocuparían mucho si lo vieran con un agujero de bala en medio de los ojos. Ningún maquillaje, ni de la mejor marca o la mejor cobertura cubriría una cicatriz de tal magnitud. Y el miedo se volvió ganas de herir a Jasón una vez más.

—Nunca debiste volver a la vida, Jasón—esa fue la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre—. Solo das pena, y vergüenza. Haz recibido el mismo entrenamiento y las mismas armas que todos los demás Robins, y eres el único que murió. Que murió como un imbécil.

Y cuando Jasón lo iba a matar, Tim halló su salvación en una tosca palanca de metal que permaneció mucho tiempo oculta por el polvo; que estrelló en la mandíbula de Jasón, que lo hizo tambalearse y luego dejarse caer, mientras Robin se alzaba.

El golpe no fue realmente fuerte o al menos no lo suficiente para tumbarlo, y Tim quiere creer que la batalla está finalizada, y que ganó realmente usando las palabras. Así que desactivó la visión nocturna de su antifaz, porque ya no era necesaria.

Y allí…con Jasón cubriéndose la mitad del rostro, en el suelo mugroso y polvoroso. Tim notó un pequeño rayito de luna filtrándose por una grieta del edificio, que alumbraba el punto entre el pulgar y el dedo índice de Todd, donde estaba su ojo cerrado y sus pestañas tupidas. Y había algo que brillaba aun en medio de la oscuridad, era una luz suavecita, que deslumbró a Tim, porque él tardo varios segundos en descubrir que era una gotita de agua reflectando la luz lunar.

A Jasón se le escapo una lagrima.

Una gotita luminiscente.

Tim se sintió mal.

Una persona que llora, no puede ser tan mala.

Jasón no puede ser tan malo, solo es un chico un poco mayor que Tim cometiendo errores.

Así que Robin da media vuelta y se va.

Cuando llegó a casa, después de limpiar las heridas y los raspones, y cubrir cada moretón con maquillaje, fue recibido por un profuso beso de Steph apenas abrir la puerta. Y Dana y papá lo abrazaron, Ives le palmeó el hombro. Tim sopló las velas, pero su mente estaba con Jasón, donde quiera que este se encuentre.

Y pensó que quizás Jasón tenía razón. Quizás él cometería errores, pero no los puede anticipar, y los sufriría, y luego los superaría. Porque de eso se trata la vida, de superar obstáculos, y sobre todo la vida que él eligió.

El día de su catorceavo cumpleaños, Tim decidió que no odiaba a Jasón.

Y mientras abrazaba y se aferraba con su alma a Steph, decidió que su filosofía de vida no cambiaría.

Con el pasar de los años, Tim supo que su decisión no significaba nada cuando las heridas estaban a carne viva. Y que su mente siempre seguiría con Jasón, donde quiera que este esté.

* * *

 **+Besitos a todos y muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
